leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Edas
Edas, the Armed Automaton, ''' is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities does not increase the speed of his basic attacks. Instead, he attacks once every seconds, with basic attacks dealing 2 level}} AD}}. Each attack can apply on-hit effects. |description2 = '''Edas also charges his basic attacks. After - |Reduced by bonus attack speed}} seconds, his next basic attack will be a Charged Strike, dealing as . |description3 = Edas can store up to 2 Charged Strikes through Automated Attack System. |targeting = Automated Attack System is a self-buff. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |spellshield = |onhiteffects = |additional = * will still work normally. * The cooldown of Edas's empowered attacks is based on , so attack speed-slowing effects will affect the cooldown. * Though Edas can only gain 2 Charged Strikes from Automated Attack System, he can hold more through Blade Flurry and Mechanical Surprise. }} Edas slashes his blades rapidly from side to side five times, dealing every seconds. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Every time Edas slashes, he will also move forward 30 units, for a total of 150 units. |description3 = If Edas strikes at least one enemy with at least four slashes, he will gain a Charged Strike. |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = |targeting = Blade Flurry is a channeled conic area of effect ability that moves Edas forwards. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block one instance of the ability. |onhiteffects = Each instance of damage will apply on-hit effect. |additional = * Blade Flurry does not allow Edas to travel over terrain. * Edas does not need to hit the same enemy in order to get a Charge Strike. }} Edas grants himself a shield. The shield lasts 5 seconds, and, as long as it lasts, Edas will reduce the time between his attacks to seconds. |leveling = |description2 = If the shield is still up after 5 seconds, Edas will gain bonus and for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = |description3 = When Power Surge is still active, Edas's basic attacks will strengthen the shield by 15% of the original amount, up to a maximum of 190% of the original shield's strength. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = |targeting = Power Surge is a buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |onhiteffects = |additional = * Power Surge's cooldown starts as soon as the ability is activated. * Power Surge's resistance gain scales off of his original and . ** Resistance-reducing effects such as or will not reduce the bonus resistances given. }} Edas tosses an electrical explosive that deals to and applies a -second to all enemies caught in the detonation. |leveling = |description2 = The bomb leaves behind an Energy Zone which increases Edas's movement speed while inside the area. Energy Zones last 5 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 300 |targeting = Energy Discharge is a dash that deals damage in a conic area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block the damage. |onhiteffects = |additional = }} Edas channels for seconds before sending out an electric blast, dealing to and all enemies hit for 2 seconds, decaying over the duration. He will also deal as true damage to himself. |leveling = |description2 = Edas gains a Charged Strike for each enemy champion struck in the blast. Also, each enemy champion hit will be marked. Edas can consume the mark with his basic attacks to heal himself for . |description3 = If Mechanical Surprise's area of effect comes into contact with an Energy Zone, the Energy Zone will detonate, dealing Energy Discharge's damage to all enemies in the area but destroying the Energy Zone. |description4 = Mechanical Surprise cannot be activated if Edas is below . |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = |targeting = Mechanical Surprise is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block the ability and prevent Edas from getting a Charged Strike. |projectile = true |onhiteffects = |additional = * Enemies hit by the Energy Zone will not grant Edas a Charged Strike. ** They will also not be marked. * Damage from Mechanical Surprise's blast and Energy Zone detonation will stack. * All will be Mechanical Surprise's own . }} Recommended Builds Changelog to . ** Mana cost up from 45 to 60. * Energy Discharge ** Magic damage changed from to . ** Slow down from to . ** Radius down from 500 to 300. ** Renamed Energized Area to Energy Zone. * Mechanical Surprise ** Magic damage changed from to . ** Heal per basic attack up from to . 30 July 2016 * Power Surge ** Resistance gain up from to . * Energy Discharge ** AD ratio changed from to . ** Cooldown reduced from 10 seconds to 7 seconds. * Mechanical Surprise ** ** Now sends out a shockwave around Edas that deals magic damage to and slows enemies caught in it. The explosion can detonate Energized Areas to deal Energy Discharge's damage again. Edas gains a Charged Strike for each enemy champion hit, and enemy champions are marked. If Edas consumes the mark, he will heal. However, upon activation, Edas deals himself true damage. 24 July 2016 * Power Surge ** No longer deals . 21 July 2016 * Power Surge ** Time attack boost down from to . 20 July 2016 * Stats ** Movement speed down from 345 to 340. * Automated Attack System ** Attack speed reduced from to . * Blade Flurry ** Damage changed from to . ** Mana cost changed from to 45. * Energy Discharge ** Mana cost down from to . 19 July 2016 * Stats ** Base mana modifier up from 37 to 40. * Automated Attack System ** Damage per basic attack reduced by 10% per level. * Power Surge ** Current health damage down from % current health}} to . ** No longer deals damage to himself if the shield is destroyed. ** No longer heals Edas over a duration. ** Now grants increased and if the shield lasts 5 seconds. ** Edas can no longer cancel Power Surge. ** No longer grants Edas bonus movement speed. ** Mana cost up from to . * Energy Discharge ** ** Edas throws an explosive that explodes at the target area, dealing and slowing enemies struck. It will then leave an area which will increase Edas's movement speed while he is inside. * Mechanical Surprise ** Damage changed from physical damage to magic damage. ** Magic damage changed from to . ** Mana cost up from to . 18 July 2016 * Automated Attack System ** Basic attack damage down from 0.5 level}}% AD}} to 2 level}} AD}}. ** Charge Strike cooldown changed from to - |Reduced by bonus attack speed}}. 17 July 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions